


Treat You Like a Gentleman

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Explicit Sex, Nudity, Top Draco Malfoy, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Sometimes Harry wants Draco to lie back and just feel. Draco isn't hard to ask.





	Treat You Like a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this prompt, challenging myself to do something a bit more explicit. Thank you so, so much [renlyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlyne/) and [silvered_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_glass) for very valuable input and cheerleading on this! Title from 'Medicine' by Harry Styles.


End file.
